


Masquerade: An Erotic. Interlude

by frantic65



Series: Prelude to Love [7]
Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frantic65/pseuds/frantic65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack remembers a Halloween past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade: An Erotic. Interlude

Jack tossed the remote aside listlessly, idly watching another sorority girl get hacked to pieces in a predictable and not-so-scary slasher movie.

It was Halloween night and he was all alone in the Manhattan apartment he normally shared with Ennis, who was unfortunately guest-conducting in Chicago, leaving Jack bored and frustrated with only his imagination to keep him company.

Jack thought back to last Halloween, when Ennis had joined him in London, and they had attended a Charity Masked Ball together. It was strictly formal, but everyone was given an ornate half-mask to wear, which gave an illusion of mystery and excitement to the evening, a hint of intrigue that had transformed the familiar into the unknown.

Jack had given Ennis a quick nudge, raising an eyebrow suggestively before slowly blending into the crowded ballroom, certain that his lover had understood his unspoken suggestion, and would already be following discreetly in his path.

He had spent the next hour mingling with other guests, graciously sharing a few dances with several women who recognized him despite the mask, performing his social duty and keeping his agent and his label happy.

Jack had caught a glimpse of Ennis several times on the dance floor, politely charming those patrons of the arts whose donations were such an important part of his livelihood. They had passed within inches of each other on the crowded floor, and Jack had shivered in anticipation at the desire he intercepted when Ennis’s gaze locked with his for a brief second.

Stepping out onto a private balcony to cool off, Jack observed the masked dancers casually, only straightening in interest when he noticed a tall blond watching him from across the room, brown eyes intense as they slowly panned down the length of his body, a slow smile following the path of his gaze.

Jack shifted restlessly, suddenly aware of the way his pants were beginning to stretch tightly across his groin, knowing that his admirer would also be aware of his growing arousal.  
He offered a smile of his own, waiting until just the right moment to let his tongue peek out of the side of his mouth, as though he were capturing a drop of liquid that had somehow escaped from his lips. Jack felt a jolt of energy shoot through his entire body as he saw the man start heading in his direction.

Turning away, Jack walked further out onto the balcony, melting into the shadows, leaning against a smooth column, completely hidden from the view of the dancer’s within. He felt a cooling breeze pass across his slightly sweaty skin, and rested his head back against the marble, baring his throat to the night air, closing his eyes in enjoyment.

He started as he felt a warm hand caress his throat, and felt lips press lightly against his temple. “I’ve been watching you all night.” The voice was deep and honey-lined, and Jack moaned softly as he felt the brush of a tongue glide across his Adam’s apple. “I want you.”

He felt a large hand cup his cock through his pants, and he rubbed himself wantonly against the touch, seeking a blissful friction that caused his pulse to race as though he had just sprinted a mile. 

He reached down and pulled his lover’s face close to his own, pressing their lips roughly together, teeth clicking and tongues entwining, only pulling away when he became dizzy from lack of air. 

He felt strong fingers slide inside the waistband of his pants, belt suddenly loosened and zipper lowered, breath catching as he realized the other man had dropped to his knees, mouth eagerly engulfing his cock in moist heat. Palms travelled across his chest as his shirt was pushed upwards, splayed fingers finding and pinching his nipples, causing Jack to clutch at the marble behind him with a desperate grip, head thrown back in ecstasy as he gave himself over to the sensations that were so expertly being drawn from his body. 

He bit off a shout as he felt his load shoot into his lover’s mouth, legs trembling beneath him as he struggled to maintain his footing. He let out a pleased murmur as lips met his and a tongue that still had traces of his come on it was pushed into his mouth, sharing his essence. 

Jack finally opened his eyes and smiled as a gentle hand brushed the sweaty hair from his forehead, warm brown eyes behind the mask familiar and beloved. 

“Ready to go?” Ennis asked, pulling Jack away from the column and into his arms. 

“What about you?” Jack offered, eager to return the favor, feeling Ennis’s hard-on pressing against his hip.

“Not now.” Ennis whispered, biting Jack’s earlobe. “I want a long, hard fuck in our king size bed in the expensive as hell hotel suite that is right down the street.” 

“Sounds good to me.” Jack agreed with a lusty smile, quickly straightening his clothes so they could exit the party via the main entrance. “Shit, I love Halloween!”

Jack smiled now as he remembered the rest of that night, and how tired they were the next day on their flight back to the United States. Jack looked down and realized he had been masturbating through most of his sensuous memories, his cock now so hard he was dangerously close to the edge between pleasure and pain. 

He grabbed his cock again, intending to quickly finish jacking off, when he heard the doorbell ring. He ignored the sound, closing his eyes and whispering Ennis’s name as he pictured him on his knees, face on the floor, ass in the air, begging Jack to fuck him. “Oh, yeah!” Jack yelled, feeling his orgasm building up throughout his body. 

The doorbell rang in a continuous, annoying blast of noise. “Oh, shit.” Jack grumbled, feeling the edge wear off his perfect woody. He stomped over to the door, after fastening his protesting dick back inside his jeans with some difficulty. 

“Fuck off.” He groused under his breath, flinging the door open to what he suspected were some last minute Halloween revelers. 

“Trick or treat!” Jack gaped in surprise to see Ennis, grinning at him from the hallway, dressed in tight black leather pants and not much else. 

“Well, fuck me.” Jack closed his mouth, and pulled Ennis into their apartment, slamming the door behind him and dragging him directly into their bedroom.

“Gladly.” Ennis was only too happy to oblige. “Happy Halloween Jack Twist!”


End file.
